


Silver

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, silverspeak, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: Ulrich gets just a bit too confident with his silverspeak.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request, sort of.

She kissed him to save face, and just to antagonize her Ulrich opened his mouth enough to let his tongue slide through and meet her teeth. Against his lips and not for the first time that evening, Ellie murmured a nasty threat. 

Ulrich ran a hand through her hair, every bit the picture of a loving partner overcome with emotion at how beautiful his lady looked in the moonlight. He’d never seduced a rabbit before, which was regrettable since this meant he had no idea how to go about whispering in her ear, but he pressed on anyway. Placing a hand to the soft hair of her crown, he followed her lead for another measure of soft, stringy music, deftly shifting control of their slow dance to his own time as he nuzzled against her cheek. She bristled.

Ulrich opened his mouth and drew a breath, the air rustling over Ellie’s temple, and when he spoke silver glistened on his tongue. The words didn’t matter so much as they twisted and shone and weaved invisible scroll into the air, Ulrich singing them up from some intangible place inside him, iridescent water from a crystalline wellspring. He had become much better at this than he was the last time they’d met.

Ellie was entirely unprepared. The world around her hazed out of focus and she closed her eyes, unaware that he was now leading their dance. She settled her head on his shoulder and slowly relaxed in Ulrich’s arms and soon he was supporting them both on his own, still swaying gently back and forth. The air was warm and his voice was smooth and stark against the heat. The music faded, warped to a slow metronome synced to bridge the gap between her heartbeat and the words curling through her, sweet mercury threads tangling around her chest and reaching for- other place s -

Instantly she remembered herself, reared back and _slapped him_ so hard his glasses flew from his face. His neat hair ruffled and his cheek already starting to redden, Ulrich looked up at her through his bangs and grinned. 


End file.
